ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of new villagers in Sweet Life.
There will be bats, foxes, lioness and more sea creatures. More Animals Charlotte Species: Sheep Gender: Female Personality: Peppy Catchphrase: Flossy Appearance: Charlotte is based on cotton candy. -000- Kasey Species: Kangaroo Gender: Male Personality: Lazy Appearance: Kasey is a brown kangaroo. Outfit: Red Letter Jacket -000- Zora Species: Hamster Gender: Female Personality: Uchi '-000-' Dave Species: Duck Gender: Male Personality: Cranky Appearance: He's black with white eyes and a yellow beak. Based on Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes '-000-' Wren Species: Bird Gender: Female Personality: Uchi Appearance: She's based on a wren. She has a white face with light brown feathers '-000-' Wally Species: Kangaroo Gender: Male Personality: Jock Catchphrase: Teammate -000- Chloe Species: Wolf Personality: Peppy Catchphrase: Buttercup Outfit: Citrus Gingham Appearance: Chloe is a cream yellow wolf with brown eyes. She has buttercup flower markings on her head. '-000-' Doug: Species: Squirrel Personality: Jock Appearance: He's based on the Douglas Squirrel and he's mostly grey. '-000-' Tigerlily Species: Tiger Gender: Female Personality: Normal Appearance: She's reddish orange with black markings on her body. She has freckles on her face and has black eyes. '-000-' Baxter Species: Cat Gender: Male Personality: Smug Appearance: Baxter is based on an alley cat. Catchphrase: Cool Cat '-000-' Misty Species: Pegasus (Horse) Gender: Female Personality: Normal Appearance: She's blue with a long light blue mane that looks like water. '-000-' Vinnie Species: Bird Gender: Male Personality: Cranky Appearance: Based on a vulture '-000-' Marble: The Maletese Dog Gender: Female Personality: Snooty -000- Melvin: The Persian Cat Gender: Male Personality: Cranky '-000-' Evelyn Personality: Peppy Catchphrase: Poochie Appearance: Based on a popular robotic dog toy. -000- Sidney: The Serbian Husky (Dog) Gender: Male Personality: Jock '-000-' Narissa: The Octopus Gender: Female Personality: Snooty Outfit: Beaded Tank Appearance: She's a purple octopus with light blue eyeshadow, red lipstick on her jet mouth. She's based on Disney's Ursula from The Little Mermaid. '-000-' Olly Species: Octopus Gender: Male Personality: Smug -000- Sirena: The Octopus Gender: Female Personality: Peppy Appearance: She's based on a siren and she's a light blue octopus. -000- Eleanor Species: Wolf Gender: Female Personality: Uchi -000- Zane Species: Elephant Gender: Male Personality: Smug Catchphrase: Sniffles -000- Trixie Species: Mouse Gender: Female Catchphrase: Howdy Personality: Uchi Appearance: Based on the country mouse. -000- Barry Species: Bear Cub Gender: Male Personality: Smug Catchphrase: Snuggles -000- Lambert Species: Sheep Gender: Male Personality: Lazy Bats Vladis: The Vampire Bat Gender: Male Personality: Smug '-000-' Marcia: Gender: Female Personality: Uchi '-000-' Brownie: The Brown Bat Gender: Male Personality: Lazy '-000-' Viola: The Fruit Bat Gender: Female Personality: Peppy '-000-' Lars: The Flying Fox Bat Gender: Male Personality: Jock '-000-' Drusilla: The Honduran White Bat Gender: Female Personality: Snooty Appearance: White and pink with pink make-up, similar to Rouge the Bat from Sonic the Hedgehog series '-000-' Damien: The Desert Long Eared Bat Gender: Male Personality: Cranky '-000-' Crimson: Gender: Female Personality: Normal Foxes Roxy: Gender: Female Personality: Uchi '-000-' Zorro: The Black Fox Gender: Male Personality: Jock '-000-' Kiku: The Kitsune Gender: Female Personality: Normal '-000-' Roone: The Red Fox Gender: Male Personality: Lazy '-000-' Fiona: The Fennec Fox Gender: Female Personality: Peppy '-000-' Sliver: The Artic Fox Gender: Male Personality: Smug '-000-' Vixie: The Vixen Fox Gender: Female Personality: Snooty -000- Luno Gender: Male Personality: Cranky Lioness Kiana (Normal) Leona (Uchi) Tawny (Peppy) Nalea (Snooty) Pokemon Based Villagers Akio Species: Rabbit (Mimikyu) Gender: Male Personality: Smug Catchphrase: Friend Music: K.K. Hypno Appearance: Akio is a yellow rag doll with black markings on his rabbit ears. His eyes, mouth and blush are written in permanent marker. -000- 2. Deedee Species: Hamster (Dedenne) Gender: Female Personality: Peppy Outfit: Sunset Tee Style: Basic Music: K.K. Stroll Appearance: Deedee is an orange hamster with red cheeks and buck tooth. -000- 3. Perry: Species: Mouse (Pikachu) Gender: Male Personality: Jock Outfit: Red Zap Suit Music: Bubblegum K.K. -000- 4. Willa Species: Sheep (Whimsicott) Gender: Female Personality: Peppy Catchphrase: Cottonball Outfit: Red Grid Tee Appearance: Willa is a brown sheep with green horns and white fluffy hair. -000- Mason Species: Cat (Meowth) Gender: Male Personality: Cranky Music: K.K. Swing Outfit: Yellow Bar Tee -000- Glida Species: Bird (Mukrow) Gender: Female Personality: Uchi Catchphrase: Kraw Outfit: Blue Lace Up Dress Appearance: Glida is based on a witch and a crow. She's navy blue and wears a witch's hat. -000- Aiden: Species: Dog (Arcanine) Gender: Male Personality: Jock Appearance: Aiden is mostly orange with creamy fur. Outfit: Nine Ball Tee -000- Moona Species: Elephant (Munna) Gender: Female Personality: Peppy Catchphrase: Moonchild Appearance: Moona is pink and purple with a flower marking on her ears and head. -000- Lupe Species: Wolf (Lycanroc Midday Form) Gender: Male Personality: Jock Outfit: Camel Shirt Appearance: Lupe has light brown fur with a creamy white face and tail. His eyes are blue and inside of his ears are pink. Trivia: Lupe is Adolf's brother. -000- Adolf Species: Wolf (Lycanroc Midnight Form) Gender: Male Outfit: After School Jacket Personality: Lazy -000-